Legal Love
by dbzlover135
Summary: Sequel to Illegal Love; Goku gets out of jail but finds out Vee is dating a new guy named Broly and they both fight over her but only one of them wins her heart but who will it be? A Vegeta and Goku get together if you dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Goku smiled as he sat in his cell.

It has been a very long 2 years for him.

He was now 22 years old and couldn't wait to see Vee.

The two of them have been writing to each other every single day.

But Vee suddenly stopped a year ago which made Goku sad.

He just told himself she must be busy with school or something and didn't have enough time to write her back.

He would be getting out in a few minutes once Nappa finds his clothes.

As he was thinking Nappa appeared with a box with the clothes he arrived in, in it.

He took the box from Nappa then removed his prison jumpsuit.

He put his clothes on then smiled when they fit the same.

Nappa smiled at him then pat his back.

"I hope to see you again but not in jail."

Goku chuckled then shook his hand.

"Thanks Nappa, and don't worry I'm never coming back again."

He simply smiled then walked away.

Goku walked out of the jail then walked to the city.

He pulled out the last envelope Vee sent him and read her address.

When he finally found her home he was shocked.

_"Wow, Vee sure has been living in the life of luxury."_ He thought.

He walked up to the front door then gulped nervously.

He pulled his arm up then knocked on the door.

He waited patiently as he heard someone walking towards it.

When the door opened he was faced with woman.

She had her hair in a bun and had big black eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Vee."

The woman looked at him confused.

"Vee? There is no Vee that lives here."

"Oh I mean Vivian."

Her confused look disappeared.

"Alright, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Son Goku an old friend, but she usually calls me Kakkarot."

"Okay come right in, I'll ask her if you can come to her office."

He stepped in then closed the door behind him and looked around.

"Office?"

"Yes Vivian is a very busy woman; she is very famous for her book."

"Vee wrote a book? I'm not shocked."

"Wait right here."

He nodded.

The woman walked up the stairs then disappeared.

As he was waiting a boy walked through texting on his phone.

He stopped walking then looked at Goku confused.

"Are you a burglar?"

"No I'm waiting to see Vee."

He closed his phone then put it in his pocket.

He walked up to Goku then looked at him up and down.

"What do you want with my sister?"

Goku's eyes widened.

"Vee has a brother?" He mostly said to himself.

"Yes she does that's me now let me ask again, what do you want with my sister?"

"I'm an old friend of hers I wanted to stop by and visit."

"You've never come here before."

"Because I've been…busy."

"With what?"

As he was about to respond Rosicheena and Vegeta walked into the room.

"Tarble shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

He groaned.

"Yeah, sorry mom."

She smiled then ruffled his hair.

He gave Goku a glare before walking up the stairs.

Vegeta looked at him then stuck his arm out.

"It's good to see you again Goku."

Goku shook his hand.

"You remember me?"

"Of course why wouldn't either of us? You helped save our daughter from that bastard Mitch."

He smiled.

He then remembered about Tarble.

"I never knew Vee had a brother."

"Well a year after we dropped her off at the adoption agency I got pregnant with Tarble." Rosicheena said.

"Does Vee...remember me?"

They both exchanged glances.

"She's been wrapped up in school, work, drawing, and her book so we don't know."

He sighed.

"Don't worry, Vivian seemed like she truly loved you when you two were together 2 years ago she will remember you."

The woman that let Goku in walked down the stairs.

"Um...excuse me sir, Vivian is very busy right now she said she'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright, I guess I'll leave then."

"Don't leave Goku; just hang out here for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Chi-Chi get this boy something to eat."

"Right away ma'am."

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen with Goku following.

When he was out of sight Rosicheena looked at Vegeta.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"I don't know! Since Vivian is dating Broly, Goku is going to go nuts!"

"You know she doesn't like him or love him, she was just scared to be alone."

"Well I don't like Broly anyway he doesn't care for Vivian one bit."

"I know but he reminds her of Goku."

"Your point?"

As they kept arguing Vee came downstairs.

Through the years Vee's appearance changed a little.

Instead of wearing all black she started to wear normal clothing.

She also started to make her hair wavy and use less eyeliner.

Her parents were true when they said she was dating Broly.

They both got together when they met at college and have been together ever since.

Right now she was wearing skinny jeans, a long sleeve V-Neck sweater that had purple and black stripes, and was wearing purple socks.

Also, her hair was wavy.

Vegeta and Rosicheena looked over at her and nervously smiled.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing and I thought you said you wouldn't be down for a couple of hours." Vegeta said

"I finished my work up early; Chi-Chi said an old friend of mine was waiting down here for me."

They looked at each other then back to Vee.

"He's waiting in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

She walked into the kitchen and saw Chi-Chi preparing a sandwich, chips, and a soda.

"Who's the food for Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi looked up and smiled.

"Your friend...oh I forgot his name."

"It's okay, where is he?"

"He went to look around a bit."

"Thanks."

She walked out of the kitchen then into the living room not seeing anyone.

After a while she checked every room in the house and couldn't find whoever they were talking about.

Vee growled in annoyance.

As she passed by Tarble's room she heard yelling.

"I'm going to beat you!" Tarble yelled.

"No way! This game is rigged!"

Vee slowly opened his door seeing someone playing a video game with Tarble.

She looked at the person sitting beside him and recognized the haircut.

She gasped then ran to her room.

She closed the door then sat on the ground with her hand over her mouth.

_"Kakkarot...it's been 2 years already." _She thought.

She gulped when she remembered about Broly.

How could she explain that to Goku?

Sure she liked Broly a little bit but she still had strong feelings for Goku.

She gasped when she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Vivian it's me." Vegeta said.

She stood up then opened the door.

"Kakkarot is back."

"I know, how are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know...I like Broly a little but...my feelings for Kakkarot are stronger."

Vegeta touched the side of her face.

"Then end it with Broly."

"But it would be mean if I broke up with him then went out with someone else!"

"It's not like he'd know."

Vee bit her lip.

Vegeta kissed her forehead then walked away leaving her to her thoughts.

Vee glanced down at Tarble's room then slowly walked out of her room.

As she approached his room she peeked in seeing them still playing the same video game.

She gulped.

She gripped the door handle then opened the door a little bit.

She fully walked in then made her way over to them.

Tarble turned around when he heard someone then smiled.

"Hey Vee! Come play!"

At the sound of her name Goku turned around.

He smiled then stood up making Tarble confused.

Vee blushed as she noticed his muscles have gotten bigger and he got a bit taller.

"Wow Vee, you sure have changed."

"So have you Kakkarot."

"Wait, you actually do know this guy?" Tarble asked.

"Yes I do Tarble, he's an old friend."

Goku smiled then walked up to Vee.

As he tried to stroke her cheek she moved her head out of the way.

He looked at her confused.

"We have to talk...alone."

"You can tell me anything Vee!" Tarble said.

"I know Tarble but this is just between me and Kakkarot."

He pouted.

She grabbed Goku's hand then guided him to her room.

When they got there she shut the door behind them and sat on her bed.

Goku sat down beside her with a worried look on his face.

She gulped.

Now came the hard part.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Legal Love_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Vee sighed nervously as she glanced up at Goku.

He grabbed her hand then rubbed it with his thumb.

"I've missed you so much Vee."

"I've missed you too but we seriously need to talk."

"Alright, what's up?"

"Um...you see when you were gone after I graduated from high school I went into college."

He smiled then hugged her.

"That's great."

Vee broke the hug.

"That's not what I needed to tell you now please listen."

"Okay."

"I don't want you to get angry...but I've been...dating...a guy named Broly for over a year now."

Vee waited for an outburst or a hit or anything.

But nothing came.

She looked at Goku's face.

He had a calm expression on his face.

He smiled then stroked her cheek.

"It's fine Vee I'm not mad, I'm glad you went out with someone I never wanted you to feel alone."

"Y-You're okay with this?"

"Of course, I mean my feelings for you will always be love but if you've found someone different then I'm happy for you."

She frowned then looked to the ground.

"But I feel like I'm letting you down."

He lifted her head up with his finger.

"Why is that?"

"You've waited over 2 years to see me and I end up dating someone else."

He chuckled.

"Its fine I knew you probably would of dated someone I mean you are beautiful and an amazing person."

She blushed.

"Thanks."

He smirked then leaned into her face.

"I guess I can still make you blush easily, can't I?"

She gulped then stood up.

"S-So what do you plan on doing now Kakkarot?"

He tapped his chin.

"Good point; I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"Well you did like helping people so do something that has to do with helping people."

"Good point! Wow you've got brains and looks what a package."

She rolled her eyes.

"You certainly haven't changed a bit Kakkarot."

He smirked then stood up.

He approached Vee making her blush even more.

She gulped as she backed away until her back hit the wall.

He placed his arms on either side of her head making sure she couldn't get away.

"You certainly have changed a little bit Vee."

"H-How?"

"You aren't as nervous around me, you seem way happier, but one thing that will never change is that you blush so easily around me."

"Shut up."

He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers.

She turned her head to the side as she shut her eyes.

"Please Vee, one little kiss I've missed you so much."

"K-Kakkarot it's not right, I'm with...Broly."

"He isn't here, come on Vee it will only be between us don't you love me still?"

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

She looked into his eyes then swallowed a knot that formed in her throat.

She felt tears fill up in her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

He smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist.

She buried her face into his shoulder as she sobbed.

"I-I've missed you so much Kakkarot! You don't even know how much!"

"Shhh...its okay I'm here now."

She kept crying until she started to hiccup.

He pulled her away from his shoulder and smiled as their noses were inches apart.

He leaned forward and stole her lips in a kiss.

Both of their eyes shut as they let out all their feelings for each other in the kiss.

Goku deepened the kiss by licking her bottom lip making her open her mouth.

Goku's tongue dominated Vee's as they kissed for what seemed like hours.

They kept at it until Rosicheena's voice broke them apart.

"Vivian! Broly is here!"

Vee broke the kiss first as a single line of saliva formed.

They both panted heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I-I'll be down in a little bit!"

Goku smiled at her then pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'd like another one of those kisses soon."

Vee blushed and pushed Goku away from her.

"Kakkarot I'm still dating Broly."

He grabbed her wrist.

"He'd understand, please Vee we both love each other."

"I know that Kakkarot but it would be wrong to just break up with Broly then go out with you."

He looked at her sternly.

"Then I'll either fight for you or convince you to be with me."

She shivered a bit as he smirked at her.

She shook off her shock then left her room with Goku following closely behind.

When she reached the bottom of the steps Broly hugged her.

"Hello Broly."

He lightly kissed her on the lips then smiled.

"Hi babe."

He frowned when he saw Goku then glared at him.

Vee turned around then gulped.

She walked over to Goku then lightly touched his arm.

"Broly this is my old friend Goku but he also goes by Kakkarot."

Broly walked over to him then stuck his arm out while glaring.

"Hi I'm Broly, Vivian's _boyfriend_."

Goku looked at his hand then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever."

Broly put his arm down as the two of them glared at each other.

Vee felt the tension in the room then stood in between the two of them pushing Broly back a bit.

"How about we all get something to drink."

She grabbed Broly's hand making him smirk at Goku.

He growled in jealously.

When they reached the kitchen she pulled out a pitcher of lemonade then poured two glasses.

She handed one to each of them as Tarble came down.

"Can I have some sis?"

"Sure just grab me a glass."

He nodded then handed one to her.

After she poured some for Tarble he looked at the two glaring males.

"Do those two hate each other or something?"

Vee stood up then rolled her eyes.

"They just hate each other, I think."

Goku took a drink of the lemonade then smiled.

"This is great Vee."

Broly growled then took a big drink from his cup.

Then Broly looked at her with a smile.

"It's magnificent."

Goku glared at him.

"Um...thanks but I didn't make it, my mom did."

"Hey Goku do you want to play a video game?" Tarble asked.

"Sure thing, but I'll beat you this time."

"No way!'

Vee smiled as Tarble and Goku ran upstairs.

"How did you meet that guy Vivian?"

"Um...through a guy I use to know."

"I don't like him."

"Well I do, he is my friend."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I've got to go anyway."

He walked up to Vee then kissed her cheek before leaving.

She frowned as she sat at the kitchen table.

Rosicheena hummed a song as she walked into the kitchen.

She stopped walking and humming when she saw the frown on her daughters face.

She walked over to her side then touched her shoulder making her look at her.

Vee gave her a small smile.

"Hi mom."

"Hello sweetheart, what's the matter? You look sad."

"It's nothing important."

Rosicheena smirked.

"Does it have to do with Goku?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me you know you can tell me anything."

She sighed.

"Okay well, my feelings for Kakkarot are still very strong but I don't want to hurt Broly's feelings."

"You just have to do what is right."

"But the two of them hate each other! When they were together in the same room they kept glaring at each other."

She chuckled making Vee look at her funny.

"Sweetheart...those two are going to fight over your love."

"Fight? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"It will be okay, just talk to them about it."

"Okay thanks mom."

Vee started to get up but her mother stopped her.

"And Vee I allowed Goku to stay here so can you show him to his room? It's right beside yours."

She turned to look at her mother noticing the smirk.

"Why?"

"Sweetie, you know I dislike Broly and I like Goku he treats you well, so I'm on Goku's side."

Vee groaned then rubbed her temples.

"Whatever."

Vee walked out of the kitchen then up the stairs.

She stopped right outside of Tarble's room then knocked on it.

After a couple of seconds Tarble opened the door.

"What's up big sister?"

"Mom wants me to show Kakkarot his room; he'll be staying with us."

A huge smile formed on Tarble's face.

"Awesome! It will be like having a big brother!"

Vee smiled at her brother's happiness.

"Could you get him for me?"

"Oh sure, Goku come here."

"What's up T?" Goku asked.

He stood beside Tarble then smiled at Vee.

"My parents said you can live here and Vee has to show you your room."

"Really? That's awesome!"

Tarble nodded.

"Come on Kakkarot." Vee said.

"Okay."

He stepped out of Tarble's room then followed Vee.

She stopped at a white door then opened it.

Goku stepped in with a smile on his face.

The walls were painted red.

There was a huge bed, a TV, a gaming system, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and some books on motorcycles.

"This is amazing; your parents are the best."

Vee nodded.

She looked at Goku with a smile feeling old feelings returning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

After Goku finished examining his new room he turned around not seeing Vee.

He sighed then walked out of his room.

He walked down the hallway then heard Vee talking in her room.

He peeked in seeing Vee sitting at her desk with her phone on her desk on speakerphone.

"Why do you have to come over right now?"

_"Because I have to review your newest book."_

"Can't you just wait for a few hours?"

"_No I cannot I have to go to America later today and I'll be there for 3 months_."

"But Bulma-"

"_NO BUTS!"_

Vee flinched from her outburst.

"Fine."

"_Good I'll see you in an hour."_

"Whatever."

Vee ended the call then groaned in irritation.

Goku stepped into her room then leaned against the wall.

"You okay Vee?"

She turned around then gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Kakkarot."

"You don't seem like it; I heard that conversation you were having."

Vee sighed.

"The woman who checks my books before publishing them is coming over and I haven't finished the newest book she wants done."

Goku pushed himself off the wall then stood behind her seeing nothing typed on her word document.

"What do you usually write about in your books?"

"The first book I wrote was about my own character that I made up named Susan and she has an abusive adoptive father-"

Goku cut her off.

"It's basically your story?"

"Yeah."

"So do I have a character?"

She blushed.

"Yes his name is Dylan."

"I like it, so what exactly does she want you to write about?"

"Well...since my first book was about how Susan and Dylan met all up until he went into jail she wants a sequel about what happens afterwards."

He tapped his chin then snapped his fingers.

"Write about what's going on right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Dylan gets out of jail but finds out Susan is dating a new guy named...Brian...and they both fight over her but only one of them wins her heart."

_**A/N seem familiar?**_

She smiled.

"I like it, thanks Kakkarot."

"No problem but I would want to find out if Dylan or Brian wins her heart."

She blushed.

"Well you'll find out in the future now won't you?"

He smirked.

"I guess so but I think I have a good guess of who is going to win her heart."

"And who would that be?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

He kissed her cheek then walked out of her room.

Vee blushed before typing her story.

Once an hour passed by Goku was watching TV in the living room.

He heard the doorbell ring so he stood up and answered it.

He was faced with a woman that had blue hair and blue eyes.

She looked at Goku strangely then gave him a smile.

"I'm here to see Vivian Oujo, is she here?"

"Yes she is she's in her room."

"Thank you."

She stepped into the house then walked up the stairs.

Goku quietly walked behind her then stood outside of Vee's room.

Bulma stepped into Vee's room with a smile.

"Hello Vee!"

Vee jumped then turned around.

She gave Bulma a smile then stood up and hugged her.

"Hi Bulma."

"So where is your sequel?"

"On my computer but it isn't quite finished yet."

"That's okay; just let me read the parts you already have."

"Alright."

Bulma walked over to her desk then sat down and began to read.

Vee nervously stood behind her waiting for her reaction.

Once she finished reading she squealed making both Vee and Goku who was still hiding jump.

"I-Is it okay?"

Bulma stood up then gave Vee a huge smile.

"It's wonderful! I can't wait to find out who wins Susan's heart!"

"Me either."

"By the way, I had a chat with one of my friends today and he loved your first book."

"Really?"

"Yes! His name is Yajirobi and he is a movie director."

"Wow."

"Wow is right, he's thinking about turning it into a movie!"

Vee's eyes widened.

"T-That's amazing!"

"I know! Well I better get going or I will be late for my plane."

"Okay bye."

Right before she left her room Bulma turned around.

"By the way Vee, that man downstairs is he your boyfriend?"

"No why?"

"He is very sexy! And he was wearing an outfit similar to the one you described in your book for Dylan."

Vee chuckled nervously.

"Really? What a coincidence."

"I better get going, bye Vee."

"Bye."

Bulma then left her room.

Vee sighed then collapsed on her bed.

"A lot of people that you know think I'm sexy Vee." A voice said.

She sat up quickly then blushed when she saw Goku.

"Y-Yeah strange."

"I heard about the movie, congratulations."

"Thanks."

Goku walked over to her with a smirk on his face.

She gulped as she backed up until her back hit the headboard and Goku was leaning over her.

He put a piece of her hair behind her ear then kissed her nose.

"Have I told you how pretty you are?"

"I-I think so."

Goku caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I have a question Vee."

"What?"

"Do you still love me? Or do you love Broly?"

"I-I don't know."

"Why not Vee? I still love you and I know you still love me, why are you hiding it?"

She opened her mouth to reply but it was covered by Goku's mouth.

She gasped in shock making Goku plunge his tongue into her mouth.

She pushed against Goku's shoulders but he wouldn't budge.

He moaned as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides.

Vee growled when she had enough then kneed him where it hurts.

Goku's eyes snapped open as he pulled his mouth away from Vee's and clutched his privates.

Vee quickly got up then glared at him.

"Don't do that again Kakkarot!"

After the pain in his privates went away he looked at Vee.

"Why? I know you love me."

"Kakkarot! You're doing exactly what those men did 2 years ago to me!"

He looked at Vee sadly.

"I'm sorry Vee."

"I don't want your apology! I need some alone time."

She walked out of her room then walked down the stairs.

She pulled on her shoes then grabbed her car keys and left.

Goku sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm such an idiot!"

"More than likely." A voice said.

He looked at the door seeing Tarble drinking a soda.

"Tarble! Did you see that?"

"Yeah and I've got to say, not your best move."

"I just don't know what to do, Vee probably hates me now."

Tarble walked into the room then grabbed Goku's wrist.

He dragged Goku into his room then shut the door.

"My sister doesn't hate you; her feelings are just out of whack."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I heard from Vee and my parents, she loves you."

"So...?"

"She has been dating Broly and then you get out of jail, how do you think she's going to react?"

He sighed.

His eyes widened as he looked at Tarble.

"How did you know I was in jail?"

"Dude, I'm a 14 year old boy I'm not that stupid."

"Besides that, do you think I still have a chance with her?"

"Yeah unless Broly makes her love him."

Goku growled.

"I don't like Broly, I feel like he wants something from Vee."

Tarble shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, we are a very rich family and Vee is really famous for her book."

"He could just be dating her for her money and fame."

"Never know but if he is I'm going to kill him for messing with my sisters feelings."

Goku smirked.

"I'd help you."

"You know what Goku."

"What?"

"My parents and I hate Broly but we love you, I wish Vee would date you or even marry you."

"Me too but she has to break up with Broly."

Tarble smirked.

"Or I could make her break up with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Make her think he's cheating on her or something so she gets so sad she comes to you."

"Tarble even though I love the idea it's not right."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to play some video games."

He walked over to his TV then turned on one of the gaming systems and put in a game.

Goku sighed.

Hopefully Vee would go back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

It was around 1 in the morning.

Everyone in the house was sleeping as Vee slowly entered the house.

She quietly opened the door then closed it behind her.

As she turned around to go up the stairs she yelped when she saw someone.

Goku was wearing gray cotton sweatpants and a white wife beater.

He was sitting in the living room on one of the couches looking at her.

She glared at him then walked up the stairs.

Goku stood up then followed after her.

When she reached her room she tried closing the door on him but he stopped it with his hand.

She tried to push the door shut but he was too strong.

Vee growled then walked over to her dresser and pulled out some shorts and a tank top.

Goku walked into her room and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you back so late?"

"That's none of your concern."

She walked into her bathroom then shut the door.

"I think it is, wouldn't it be interesting if I told your parents you came home this late?"

"I'm an adult it's not like they can ground me."

Vee opened the door with her hair up in a high pony tail and her pajamas on.

"But they are in charge of you."

Vee glared at him.

"Would you just leave?"

"No not until you're not angry at me."

"Well that's going to take a while."

He walked toward her and looked into her eyes ignoring her glare.

"I already said I was sorry what else do you want?"

"For you to just leave me alone!"

She walked passed him but gasped when her wrist was grasped.

Goku pressed her against her wall and shut the door with his foot.

She growled and tried to get away from him but couldn't.

He grabbed both of her wrists then put them above her head.

He pressed his body against hers making her blush and squirm.

"Vee I love you! And I'm sorry for what I did! Why won't you forgive me?"

She stopped her squirming then looked at him with eyes full of tears.

"Kakkarot...you keep kissing me and not wondering if I want a kiss or not."

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you it's been really long."

"I know."

He let go of her wrists then brought her to his chest in a hug.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same to her.

"I love you Vee and I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"I don't like being mad at you either."

Vee pulled her head away from his chest then smiled at him.

He returned the smiled then kissed her forehead.

"I love your smile Vee; you should do it more often."

She nodded.

She unwrapped his arms from around her waist.

"I have to go to bed Kakkarot goodnight."

"Night Vee."

He walked out of her room then went to his.

When he walked in he shut the door behind him then crawled into his bed falling asleep.

When morning came around he started to drool when he smelled pancakes.

He sat up in his bed then yawned.

He walked out of his room then went to the kitchen seeing Vee making pancakes.

"Morning Vee."

She turned around then chuckled at Goku's messy hair and tired expression.

"Good morning Kakkarot."

He smiled then stretched his arms above his head.

"That was the best night sleep I've had in a long time."

"Want some pancakes?"

He licked his lips.

"Yes!"

She put 20 pancakes on a plate for him then gave him a fork and put it in front of him.

As he began to eat he wondered where everyone else was.

"Hey Vee?"

"Yeah."

"Where are your parents and Tarble?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, every year the three of them leave to visit America."

"Why?"

"So they can visit my mother's parents."

"Why don't you go?"

"I'd rather spend time alone and besides someone has to look over the place."

"What about Chi-Chi?"

"This is basically her time off."

"How long are they gone for?"

"Sometimes a year and sometimes 5 months."

He nodded then took another bite from his pancakes.

They both looked to the front door when they heard the doorbell go off.

Vee walked to the front door then opened it.

Broly was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hi babe."

"Hello Broly, what are you doing here? I thought you had a business meeting."

"I did but I took the day off, I couldn't pass up missing my own girlfriend's birthday."

She smiled then hugged him.

"Thanks for remembering."

"Of course."

"Want something to eat?"

He nodded.

He stepped into the house letting Vee close the door.

They both walked into the kitchen shocking Broly when he saw Goku.

He looked at Vee angrily.

"Why is Kakkarot here?"

"Oh, my parents are letting him stay here."

"Why?"

"He helped me out 2 years ago and my parents are very grateful for that."

He growled then forced himself to sit beside Goku.

Goku glanced up at him while eating then smirked inwardly.

He had the perfect plan to see if Broly was cheating on Vee or just dating her for her fame and money.

Be his friend.

Goku looked up at Broly and smiled.

"Hi Broly."

Broly raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to be friendly, we should start over."

Vee and Broly looked at him confused.

Vee shook off her confusion then handed Broly a plate of pancakes.

Broly picked up his fork and started to eat as he thought about it.

"Sure Kakkarot."

"Great you know I have my own motorcycle."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Vee do you still have it?"

"Yep it's in the garage." Vee said.

"Awesome! Maybe after I'm cleaned up and dressed you can check it out."

"Sure."

Vee smiled happy that Broly and Goku were becoming friends.

She looked at the clock on the microwave noticing it said 1:35.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up you guys."

"Alright and I've got a surprise for you later today Vivian."

"Okay."

Vee then walked up the stairs.

Goku looked at him confused.

"A surprise for what?"

"It's her birthday, she's turning 21."

"Really? She never told me when her birthday was."

"Me either, I had to ask her parents when her birthday was."

Goku nodded.

He had to get Vee the perfect present for her birthday.

After Goku finished eating he took a shower.

He walked out of his bathroom then opened his closet.

He smiled when he saw that Vee's parents bought him a bunch of new clothes.

He took off his towel from around his waist then pulled on some boxers.

He pulled out some jeans then put them on, some biker boots, a gray T-Shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and a black hoodie.

He walked out of his room seeing Broly talking to Vee.

She was wearing skinny jeans, black chucks, and a purple shirt that went to her elbows.

Goku walked up to them and smiled.

"Ready to see my motorcycle?"

"Sure."

Vee guided them to the garage then turned on the light revealing Goku's motorcycle.

He smiled then took the keys off the wall and sat on it.

He put the keys in then started the engine.

Broly nodded his head when he heard the engine.

"It sounds pretty good."

"I'm going to take it for a quick test run."

Vee opened the garage for him as he backed up then drove away.

When he returned he parked it in the drive-way and got off.

He smiled as he stared at his bike.

"It still works as well as it did 2 years ago."

Vee and Broly stood beside his motorcycle examining it.

"It's a real nice looking bike, where'd you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me when I was 13."

"Wow I wish my dad could have done that for me."

Vee smiled when she looked at his bike remembering all the time spent on it.

She shivered a bit from the cold catching Broly and Goku's attention.

"You alright?" Broly asked.

"Y-Yeah just a little cold."

"Go get your coat."

Vee nodded.

She was about to go get her coat when Goku stopped her.

"You can wear my hoodie."

"Thanks."

He removed his black hoodie then handed it to her.

She put it on then smiled from the warmth and the smell of Goku.

Broly glanced at Vee and Goku then back to his bike.

"You know if you cleaned your bike up a little bit it would look really nice."

"Yeah I know I might buy some cleaning supplies tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll come."

"Alright."

Broly looked over at Vee then smirked.

He walked over to her side then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ready to see your surprise Vivian?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure."

"You're free to come along Kakkarot."

"Alright, I'm just going to pull my motorcycle into the garage real quick."

They both nodded.

After Goku pulled his bike into the garage the three of them walked inside to see Vee's surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

As they walked back into Vee's home she removed Goku's hoodie.

She turned around then handed it back to him.

"Thanks again Kakkarot."

He smiled.

"No problem."

Broly took her hand then led her up to her room.

When they got there Goku and Vee both raised an eyebrow when they saw what he had for her.

It was a black dress.

Broly smiled.

"Do you like it?"

She smiled at him.

"Yeah it's great."

"I knew you'd love it what girl doesn't love dresses."

Vee chuckled nervously.

"Who knows."

"I better get going Vivian I have stuff I have to do."

"Okay bye."

He kissed her cheek then looked at Goku.

"Don't forget about tomorrow."

"Sure bye Broly."

He waved at them then left.

Vee walked over to her bed then picked up the dress and hung it in her closet.

Goku smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't really like it, do you?"

"Not really but I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"What is something you really want Vee?"

She glared at him.

"I'm not telling you."

He pouted.

"Aw man, why?"

"Because I don't want anything, that's why I don't tell anyone when my birthday is."

"But I want to get you something really bad Vee."

She walked up to Goku then hugged him.

"Having you out of jail and here right now with me is all I could ask for."

He smiled then returned the hug.

After a little bit Vee pulled away then checked the clock on her wall.

"I have to go get some food shopping done."

"On your birthday?"

"Yeah because if I don't we won't have any food in the house, want to come?"

"Nah I'm going to stay here."

"Alright I'll be back."

He nodded.

Once he heard her driving away he looked through her room.

He searched through her computer not finding anything she really wanted.

He groaned once he finished searching her room.

He snapped his fingers when he thought about Tarble and their parents.

They would have to know something she would want.

He picked up the home phone then dialed Tarble's number.

He paced back and forth when it was ringing.

"_Tarble here_."

"Hey Tarble it's me Goku."

"_What's up Goku_?"

"Well as you know today is Vee's birthday-"

"_And you have no idea what to get her, right_?"

Goku blushed.

"Yeah."

Tarble rolled his eyes.

"_She's told me before how much she's always wanted a German shepherd dog since they are so protective_."

"Awesome! Thanks Tarble!"

He hung up the phone then ran into his room.

He typed in where to buy a German shepherd but found nothing.

That's when he remembered someone who use to sell dogs.

He picked up his motorcycle keys then drove off.

At the store Vee was pushing a cart as she searched for food.

She was looking at the fruits when she heard someone call her name.

"Vivian! Is that you?" A voice yelled.

She turned around and saw a woman about her age.

She walked up to Vee then smiled.

"Um...do I know you?"

"It's me! Rebecca!"

"Rebecca? Wow you sure have changed."

"So have you, I read your book it's really good."

"Thanks so what have you been up to these past 2 years?"

"Well I've been going to college about fashion and I'm dating someone now."

"That's great."

"What about you? How are you and Goku doing?"

She nudged Vee's arm making her blush.

"Were fine but we aren't dating."

"Weird I always thought you two would end up together, you were such a cute couple."

"Thanks but I'm dating a guy named Broly."

Rebecca's eyes widened a little.

"Broly? I know someone who dated him."

Vee cocked her head to the side.

"Who?"

"An old friend named Briana."

"Why did they break up?"

"Broly just dated her for sex and her money then broke up with her."

"Wow that's terrible."

"I know be careful Vee he could hurt you too."

"Right thanks Rebecca."

"No problem see you later."

Vee turned around then bit her lip.

Was Broly using her for her money?

She shook the thought off and continued her shopping.

Once she was done getting her food she was driving home.

She stopped at a red light then watched people walk by.

She squinted her eyes when she saw a girl with a man that looked a lot like Broly.

He turned his head to laugh at something she said and Vee gasped.

It was Broly.

She shook off her fear and just thought it was his friend or family member.

But she was so wrong.

Broly pushed her up against a light post and began to make out with her.

Vee bit her lip feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

She noticed the light turned green and started to drive toward her home.

When she pulled up in the drive way she quickly wiped away her tears then got out.

She opened up her trunk then gathered all the bags then walked to the front door.

She sighed when she entered her home.

She walked into the kitchen then placed the bags on the kitchen table and unloaded everything.

Once she finished unpacking everything she walked up the stairs.

When she reached her room she noticed her door was closed.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion when she remembered that she never closed her door.

She slowly opened the door then turned on the light.

She gasped when she saw Goku standing there with a smile on his face.

There was a banner that said _'Happy Birthday Vee!_'.

Some balloons on the ground and a small cake was laying on her desk.

She smiled then walked up to Goku and hugged him.

"So I'm taking it that you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much Kakkarot."

"No problem and there is one more surprise."

She removed her arms from him then looked at him confused.

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now shut your eyes."

She smiled then closed her eyes.

Goku waved a hand in front of her face then walked into her bathroom.

He pulled out a large box then placed it on her bed.

"Open your eyes."

She did as he said then examined the box.

She looked at him then chuckled.

"You got me a box?"

"No it's what's inside the box."

She approached the box then removed the top.

She gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was a tiny German shepherd puppy.

Vee smiled then lifted the dog up in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, how did you know I wanted a German shepherd?"

"Instincts."

"You called Tarble didn't you?"

He blushed then scratched the back of his head.

"Kind of."

Vee smiled then kissed his cheek.

"Well I love it this is the best present I've ever gotten."

"No problem anything for you."

Her smiled turned into a frown when she remembered about Broly.

Goku looked at her confused.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't Kakkarot it's not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah so what should we name this little..."

"It's a boy."

"Alright what should we name him?"

"I'm not sure but it has to be something that has personality."

Vee smiled when she thought of something.

"How about Blaze."

"Why Blaze?"

"I'm not sure it just came to mind."

"Well its perfect what do you think Blaze?"

Blaze barked in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Goku said.

Vee smiled at Goku.

"Kakkarot...why do you do all this for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Be so nice and caring."

He smiled then stroked her cheek.

"I've told you a million times I do it because I love you."

She leaned into his touch then placed her hand on his.

"And I love you."

He smiled then lightly kissed her on the lips.

They both stared at each other before Goku broke eye contact.

"Why don't we have some cake?"

"Sure."

She placed Blaze on the ground then walked over to her desk.

As Goku began to cut her a piece Vee couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Goku felt her eyes on him and couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe it wouldn't be too hard to make her his after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

After Vee and Goku finished the cake they were relaxing in the living room.

They watched about everything good there was to watch for about 7 hours.

Vee flipped through the channels randomly not seeing anything good to watch.

Blaze sat on her lap as she scratched behind his ear.

Goku looked at Vee then smiled.

Even when she wasn't trying she was just so beautiful.

He yawned tiredly as he looked out the window.

It was as dark as space.

"Hey Vee it's getting pretty late we should get to bed."

"Alright."

She yawned then stood up placing Blaze on the ground.

Goku stood up as well and walked up the stairs with Vee and Blaze following behind them.

When Vee reached her room she let Blaze walk in first then turned to Goku.

"Thanks for a great birthday Kakkarot."

"No problem."

She kissed his cheek then shut the door.

Goku smiled then walked to his room.

He was winning Vee's heart very quickly.

He opened the door to his room then walked in removing all his clothes except his boxers.

He crawled into his bed then yawned before going to sleep.

When morning came around Vee was woken up by something licking her face.

She slowly opened her eyes then smiled when she saw Blaze sitting on top of her.

She sat up then began to pet the dog making his tail wag.

"Good morning to you too Blaze."

The little dog barked at her making her chuckle.

She stood up then placed Blaze on the ground and walked into her bathroom.

After she took her shower and got cleaned up she got dressed.

She wore skinny jeans, a black tank top, some socks, and a gray hoodie over the tank top.

She walked out of her room with Blaze following closely behind her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a bag on the kitchen table.

She walked over to it then pulled off the note.

It read:

_"I forgot to give this to you yesterday, it's some stuff for Blaze."_

She smiled then opened the bag.

There was a food and water bowl, a collar, some toys, a dog bed, and dog food.

She filled the water bowl with water then put it on the ground.

She then grabbed the food bowl and put some dog food in it and placed it beside the water bowl.

Blaze ran over to it then began to eat like he hasn't eaten in months.

As he was eating Vee put the collar around his neck.

The collar had a blue lightning bolt going around it and the background was black.

She smiled then rubbed his head.

Vee grabbed the rest of the stuff and walked up to her room.

She placed his bed beside hers and put his toys on it.

After that she walked out of her room and accidently bumped into Goku.

He wrapped his arm around her waist before she hit the ground and pulled her up.

"Sorry about that Vee."

She blushed when his arm remained around her waist.

"Its fine, I got the bag full of stuff for Blaze you left."

"That's good I had to get it from my motorcycle pouch."

She nodded.

"Um...Kakkarot could you remove your arm?"

"Oh right sorry."

He removed his arm from around her waist.

She then examined what he was wearing.

He wore jeans, some socks, and had a white T-Shirt in his hand leaving him shirtless.

"Want some breakfast Kakkarot?"

"Nah I'm fine I'm hanging out with Broly today remember."

Vee's eyes widened when she remembered about what Broly did.

She felt her heart break when she remembered he was cheating on her.

Goku looked at her funny when he noticed her facial expression turned sad.

"You okay Vee?"

She looked up at him then gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She turned around then walked down the stairs.

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion then put his shirt on.

He walked down the stairs then walked into the kitchen.

When he didn't see Vee in there he looked in the living room.

She was sitting on the couch petting Blaze as he sat beside her.

He looked at her sadly when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

He walked over to her then kneeled in front of her resting his hands on her knees.

Vee looked down at him then wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked softly.

"It's nothing you have to worry about."

"If it made you cry then it has to be something."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it.

"Please tell me."

Her eyes began to fill with tears.

She bit her lip before letting her tears fall.

She wrapped her arms around Goku's neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I-Its...Broly."

Goku growled then pulled away from the hug and cupped her face.

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs then kissed her forehead.

"What happened?"

"I-I saw him with another...girl when I was driving home from the store yesterday."

Goku swore that he would beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be mad."

He smiled.

"Of course I would be mad but I would have talked it out with you just like I'm doing right now."

She sniffled then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck.

He sat himself on the couch and pulled Vee into his lap.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have told you."

He chuckled then rocked her a little.

"It's not your fault its Broly's he is a fool for cheating on you."

She pulled her face away from his neck then hiccupped a little.

"Really?"

"Yep you're the prettiest, smartest, and most talented woman ever."

Vee smiled then placed a kiss on his lips.

She snuggled herself into his chest.

"Thank you Kakkarot."

He rested his chin on top of her head.

"No problem Vee."

As they were sitting the doorbell rang.

Vee trembled in his arms.

"It's probably Broly."

"Do you want me to take care of him?"

"I-I don't want a fight to start because of me."

"Alright just stay here."

She nodded.

Goku lifted her off his lap then set her on the couch and stood up.

He walked to the door then opened it glaring at Broly.

"Hey Kakkarot you ready?"

"Leave."

Broly looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know your cheating on Vee."

"No I'm not."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Well Vee saw you cheating on her yesterday when she was coming home from the store yesterday."

Broly glared at him.

"I want to hear this from her."

"Fine."

They both walked into the house and walked into the living room.

Vee shook a little when she saw Broly.

Goku walked over to her then grabbed her hand for support.

She gulped.

"I saw you kissing a girl yesterday Broly."

"I didn't mean it I only did it to shut her up."

"You were laughing and had a smile on your face."

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"It means you were cheating on me!"

"Come on babe I'm sorry."

"No Broly it's over."

He growled then flicked them off.

"Whatever I can get a hotter and richer woman then you."

He turned around and stormed out of the house.

Goku looked at Vee with a smile.

"Good thing he's gone."

"But what now."

Goku wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose.

"Now you and I can have a relationship."

Vee smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess so."

He leaned down then kissed her on the lips.

Vee returned the kiss as she had to fully stand up since he was taller than her.

Goku noticed this then put his hands on her bottom.

Vee blushed as her eyes snapped open.

Goku lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist making it easier for him to kiss her.

Vee closed her eyes as he laid her down on the couch and laid above her.

They kept making out until they needed to pull apart for air.

Goku panted then rested his head in the crook of Vee's neck.

Vee smiled.

"I love you Kakkarot."

"I love you too Vee."

And they both stayed like that for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

4 months have passed by for Vee and Goku.

They both have been in a relationship since Vee broke up with Broly and it's been great.

Blaze has grown into a fully grown German shepherd and is very protective over Vee.

Through the 4 months that Vee and Goku have been together they have started to have sex.

Goku was talking to Vee about what it would be like to have a child.

Vee would blush every time he brought up how babies were created.

After that, since neither of them has experienced having sex before they decided to try it out.

Much to their surprise they were as bad as animals in heat.

They would do it when they woke up, when they went to bed, and even in the shower.

Vee was working on her book when she started to feel like she was about to vomit.

She put a hand over her mouth then ran to her bathroom.

Goku ran into her room a couple minutes later when Blaze was barking at him.

He looked into the bathroom then gasped and ran over to her side.

"Vee are you alright?"

"Do I seem alright? I'm puking!"

"Sorry do you have the stomach flu or something."

"I don't know."

"I'll get you a cup of ginger ale and you lie down on your bed."

"Okay."

Goku helped her up then carried her to her bed.

He laid her down then felt her forehead.

It felt normal.

He walked down into the kitchen then got some ginger ale.

He walked back up to her room then handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Vee took a sip of the ginger ale then set it down on her bedside table.

Goku looked at her confused.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I feel perfectly fine now."

"Strange and your forehead did feel normal."

Vee looked at Goku with a scared look on her face.

"Kakkarot could you bring me my laptop?"

"Sure."

He stood up then grabbed her laptop and handed it to her.

He sat beside her as she went to Google and typed something in.

"It says here when you randomly throw up that means you have food poisoning, motion sickness, or morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? What's that?"

"The first sign when a woman is pregnant."

Goku gulped.

"B-But I thought I was protected last time."

"You might have forgotten."

"Your parents are going to kill me!"

"More than likely."

He groaned.

He then looked at Vee with wide-eyes.

"If your pregnant then that means were going to be parents!"

"Yeah I know."

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Calm down Kakkarot we don't know for sure yet."

He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to buy a pregnancy test."

"Do you want me to? I'll run out to the pharmacy and buy one real quick."

"Alright."

He grabbed some money then grabbed his motorcycle keys and jumped on his bike.

Vee sighed as she lay back on her bed.

She sat up straight when she remembered that Chi-Chi was pregnant before.

She grabbed her phone then dialed her number and waited.

_"Hello."_ A voice said.

"Hello may I speak with Chi-Chi."

"_Sure hold on...MOM! PHONE FOR YOU!"_

Vee waited a couple of seconds before she picked up.

"_Thank you Gohan...hello this is Chi-Chi."_

"Chi-Chi it's me Vivian."

_"Oh hello Vivian, how are you?"_

"Fine but I have to ask a question."

_"Alright."_

"When you were pregnant with Gohan how did you know?"

_"Well I was throwing up in the morning, had terrible back pain, and had mood swings, why do you ask?"_

"Um...no reason."

She heard her gasp.

_"Don't tell me you're pregnant with Broly's child."_

"No."

_"Good."_

"I might be pregnant with Kakkarot's child."

"_WHAT!?"_

Vee flinched from her outburst.

"Yeah that was basically our reaction as well; he's out buying a pregnancy test right now."

_"You better hope you aren't or your parents will kill Goku."_

"I know but it would be a little cool having my own child."

"_Trust me it isn't fun."_

"Oh."

"_But don't get so down at least you're not 16 and pregnant_."

Vee chuckled.

She then heard the garage open then close.

"True I better go Chi-Chi, Kakkarot is back."

"_Alright call me if you need any more advice."_

"Thanks."

Vee hung up the phone right as Goku ran into the room.

He pulled out the box then handed it to her.

"I got it!"

"Alright here I go."

She picked up the box then walked into the bathroom.

Goku sighed then sat on her bed petting Blaze's head.

He waited and waited and waited but Vee still didn't exit the bathroom.

He was lying on his back when he heard the door open.

He sat up quickly then gulped as she exited with the pregnancy test in her hand.

"So...are you pregnant?"

Vee nodded.

"Yes it's positive."

Goku's mouth opened wide as he stared at her.

Vee bit her lip and waited for him to yell at her and leave.

Instead he stood up then cupped her face and kissed her passionately on the lips.

He broke the kiss then smiled at her.

"We're going to be a great family."

"You mean you aren't mad?"

"No why would I be? I get to be a father!"

"I don't know."

Goku hugged her and rubbed her back.

"It will be fine we'll get through this together."

"But what about my parents?"

"They get back in a few weeks we'll tell them then."

She sighed.

"I'm just scared that my dad will kick you out then I'll be alone."

"Don't worry if he does do that then I'll sneak in if I can."

Vee looked at his face.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't I promise you that, now how about we set up an appointment with a doctor to check you out."

She smiled.

"Okay."

2 weeks passed by, Vee and Goku were sitting in a doctor's office waiting to be called up.

Goku looked beside himself to see a little boy with snot coming out his nose.

The little boy picked his nose then looked at it before eating it.

Goku gagged as he held a hand over his mouth.

Vee rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Kakkarot."

"I can't did you see what he just did?"

"Yes I did and it's normal for children to do that."

"Well our child isn't picking their nose."

Vee shook her head.

The door opened and a little green man came out.

"Vivian Oujo?"

Goku and Vee stood up then walked toward him.

He guided them to a room then shut the door.

Vee and Goku both sat down as the man pulled out a clipboard.

"I'm Dende and it says here that your pregnant, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Alright when did you find this out?"

"2 weeks ago when I started to have morning sickness."

He wrote some things down then looked at her.

"Are you two married?"

"No."

"How old are you both?"

"I'm 21 and he is 22."

He nodded.

"Do either of your parents know about this?"

"My parents are coming back in a week then we'll tell them."

Dende looked at Goku.

"My mother died when I was a child and my father is nowhere to be found."

He wrote it down on his paper then put his clipboard down.

"Vivian could you lift up your shirt?"

"Alright."

She lifted her shirt up showing her stomach.

Dende got on his knees in front of her then closed his eyes as he placed his hands over her stomach.

Goku raised an eyebrow confused on what he was doing.

He opened his eyes then removed his hands and smiled at them.

Vee lowered her shirt down.

"Well your child seems healthy from its state right now."

"How do you know just by touching her stomach?" Goku asked.

"I'm an alien it's natural for my kind."

They nodded.

"Cool."

"I want you two to come back so I can check on the child in 5 months."

"Okay."

They both stood up then shook his hand before leaving.

When they arrived back at their home Goku noticed another car parked in the drive way.

"Whose car is that?"

Vee looked over and then gulped.

"My parents there back early."

Goku's eyes widened as he parked in the garage.

Vee removed her helmet and handed it to Goku.

"We have to tell them now."

"But what about my father?"

"It will be okay now come on."

Vee nodded then grabbed his hand.

She gulped as she turned the handle before opening the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

When Vee opened the door to the garage the two of them stepped in.

They both saw Rosicheena and Tarble petting Blaze.

"Hi mom, hi Tarble."

They looked over at her then ran toward her and hugged her.

Tarble and Rosicheena broke the hug after a little while.

"How was your time with Goku?"

"Fine where is dad?"

"Unpacking."

She nodded.

Tarble walked over to Blaze then pet the top of his head making his tail wag.

He looked over at Goku and smirked.

"I see you took my advice and got Vee a dog."

Goku blushed.

"Well...yeah."

"So sweetie how are you and Broly doing?"

"I actually broke up with him."

"Why?"

"I saw him cheating on me with another girl."

"Well at least you're not with that loser anymore."

"Yeah."

Vegeta walked down the stairs then smiled at Vee.

"Hello baby girl."

"Hi dad."

He walked toward Vee then hugged her.

He broke the hug then smiled at Goku.

"Did you watch over her?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Good and I just heard when I was coming down the stairs you broke up with Broly."

"Yep."

He smirked.

"Are you dating Goku now?"

"Yes but there is something we have to tell you three."

"What is that?"

Vee looked at Goku noticing his scared expression.

She gulped then grabbed his hand.

"I'm kind of...pregnant."

Their jaws opened wide as well as their eyes as they looked at Vee and Goku.

Tarble's face of shock turned into a smile.

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

Rosicheena squealed with happiness.

"I can't wait to find out if it's a girl or boy!"

Vee and Goku looked at Vegeta waiting for his response.

He simply glared at Goku then walked up to him.

Goku gulped in fear.

Vegeta brought his hand up making Goku flinch and shut his eyes.

He waited for him to smack him or hit him but it never came.

Instead he felt his hand landing on his shoulder.

Goku slowly opened his eyes seeing the smile on his face.

"I'm so happy for the two of you."

Vee and Goku looked at him confused.

"Y-You're not mad?" Vee asked.

"Why would I be? Goku is a much better father than Broly would ever be."

Goku smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Vegeta."

"Okay."

Rosicheena walked up to Vee and touched her stomach.

"So how far along are you?"

"2 weeks."

"Well we better get a bedroom set up."

"Actually Rosicheena I was thinking about giving the two of them the mansion while you, I, and Tarble live somewhere else." Vegeta said.

Tarble glared at his father.

"Why dad? I love it here!"

"That's the thing son, we have to pass the mansion down to the oldest child and that's Vivian."

He growled then crossed his arms over his chest.

Vee walked over to him then ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry you can stop by any time and spend the night."

He perked up.

"Thanks sis!"

"No problem."

"So how long do pregnancies last?" Goku asked.

"You don't know?"

"No I never learned."

Vegeta and Rosicheena looked at each other confused.

"He never went to school." Vee said.

"Why not?"

"My family couldn't afford to send me to school so I never went."

"That's terrible! I'll teach you Goku!" Rosicheena said.

Vegeta chuckled.

"Good luck Goku."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say my wife can be a bit...rude when she teaches."

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

When the next day came around Goku was sleeping soundly in his bed.

He screamed in shock when a bucket of cold water poured all over him.

He looked up seeing Rosicheena smiling down at him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Time to learn silly."

Goku gulped.

It would be one stressful day.

Vee yawned as she woke up seeing Blaze sleeping in his bed.

She smiled then got out of her bed and walked out of her room.

As she was about to walk down the stairs she heard yelling.

She walked toward the sound of screaming hearing it coming from Goku's room.

She opened the door a bit seeing her mother teaching him.

"No no no! It not 4 + 5!"

"I'm sorry!"

Vee chuckled a bit then walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

When she was about to make herself some waffles her father stopped her.

"I'll do that for you sweetheart."

"Thanks for the help but I can do it myself."

"You shouldn't do things like this it might stress you or the baby."

Vee rolled her eyes.

The next past 5 months got on Vee and Goku's nerves.

Rosicheena would wake Goku up every morning and teach him one grade level at a time.

She would yell constantly which would tick Goku off.

Also, Vee would be pampered by her family when she didn't want to be pampered.

When she would try to write her book her parents would say she needed rest.

When she tried to make herself some food they would tell her to sit and they'd get it.

Over the 5 months Goku and Vee moved into the same room together so Goku could watch over her at night.

Goku would start getting tips from Vegeta on how to help Vee out through her pregnancy.

Such as, giving her massages on her back to soothe the pain.

When she would have her mood swings stay away from her.

And every time she would wake up in the morning to throw up, bring her a cup of water.

Also, Vegeta and Rosicheena were planning a wedding for the two of them so when the child is born his or her parents would be married.

Vee's parents even bought Goku a ring he could use to propose to her with which he did.

Currently, the two of them were sleeping when Rosicheena came into the room.

She gently shook Vee making her groan then nuzzle her face into Goku's chest some more.

She rolled her eyes then flicked Goku on the forehead making him open his eyes.

He sat up then looked at her.

"What's up?"

"Its 2 in the afternoon Vee's ultrasound is in a few hours."

"Alright I'll get her ready."

She nodded then left the room.

Goku yawned then gently shook Vee.

When she didn't wake up he planted a small kiss on her lips making her wake up.

She rubbed her eyes then looked at Goku.

"What is it?"

"You have to get ready for the day your ultrasound is in a few hours."

"Okay but you're coming right?"

Goku smiled.

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

Vee kissed his cheek then gave him a hug.

She stood up from the bed then walked into the bathroom.

Goku stretched his arms above his head then stood up.

He walked over to the closet that him and Vee shared and opened it up.

He pulled out some jeans, a red T-Shirt, a black jacket, and his biker boots.

After he put it all on he left the room and walked downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen then sighed as he took a seat.

Vegeta looked at him then put his newspaper down.

"What's bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie now tell me what the matter is."

"I'm just scared about being a parent what if I mess up?"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Goku you are a wonderful man to Vivian and your great with Tarble so you'll be great with your own flesh and blood."

"I hope so."

Vee came into the kitchen a couple seconds later wearing some gray cotton sweatpants, shoes, and one of Goku's shirts since her stomach was too big to fit her own.

Goku stood up then smiled at her.

"You ready Vee?"

She returned his smile.

"Yeah."

Rosicheena drove the two of them to the doctor's office.

Once they were there they were sitting in a room waiting for the doctor to show up.

Dende opened the door then stepped in.

"Hello everyone."

Rosicheena stood up then shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Vivian's mother, Rosicheena."

"Nice to meet you, how are things Vivian?"

Dende walked over to her side as he pulled out the things he needed.

"Fine except for the morning sickness, mood swings, and everything else."

He chuckled.

"Well it's all worth it in the end."

"I guess so."

Dende lifted her shirt up then spread the gel on her stomach making her shake from the cold feeling.

Goku grabbed her hand and rubbed it with her thumb.

She smiled at him.

Dende grabbed the controller then moved it around her stomach as he looked at the screen.

He smiled when he found something.

"There he is."

"He?" They all said.

"Yep you're having a son."

Goku smiled happy he could have a son.

He looked at Vee noticing the big smile on her face as she stared at their son on the screen.

He leaned forward then kissed her temple.

"This is wonderful! My first grandson! I wonder what he's going to look like." Rosicheena said.

"Well he seems to have nothing physically wrong with him from what I can see."

Dende pulled out a rag then wiped off the gel from her stomach.

"When do you think she'll be due?"

"Maybe the 3rd week of the 9th month."

"Thank you Dende."

"No problem now go enjoy yourselves."

Vee grabbed Goku's hand as they walked outside.

He looked at her curiously.

"You two haven't said anything are you both happy?"

"I am my first child is a boy."

"I'm just happy he'll have such a wonderful father."

Goku smiled then kissed the top of her head.

They all just couldn't wait for the arrival of the new member of their family.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

It has been a stressful 4 months for everyone.

Vee would constantly have mood swings and demand the strangest things to eat.

When Chi-Chi came back to the mansion to work she was told to watch over Vee.

And it didn't end well.

Chi-Chi's anger mixed with a moody Vee meant a total horror show.

Goku would have to carry Vee up to her room and lock her inside.

Sometimes she reminded him of a wild animal.

The two of them ended up getting married the 7th month of Vee's pregnancy.

But since Vee was already pregnant they didn't have a honeymoon.

Dende was very confused when Vee didn't have her child in November but shrugged it off.

He said sometimes that would happen to a woman and they would just have to wait until the baby wants to come out.

It started getting very cold out since it was now December.

It even started to snow a couple of times but it never stuck to the ground.

During the 8th month of Vee's pregnancy Rosicheena, Vegeta, and Tarble all moved out and now lived in the city.

They said they would come by and visit whenever they could to help Goku and Vee out once the baby was born.

Currently, Vee was snuggled up closely beside Goku on the couch.

Goku was slowly rubbing his hand up and down her stomach making a smile appear on her face.

He smiled then kissed her head.

Vee yawned then looked at Goku.

"I'm thirsty."

"Alright stay here."

He stood up from the couch then walked into the kitchen.

Right when he grabbed a glass he heard a scream.

He ran into the living room seeing Vee hunched over clutching her stomach.

He ran up to her then cupped her face.

"What's the matter?"

"T-The baby wants out!"

"Oh gosh what do I do?"

Vee growled then grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to hers.

"GET ME TO A DAMN HOSPITAL AND CALL MY PARENTS!"

He gulped then removed her hands from his collar.

"R-Right."

He grabbed his cell phone then put it in his pocket and lifted Vee into his arms.

He ran outside then grabbed her car keys off the wall and unlocked her car.

He placed her in the back seat then got in the driver's seat and drove off.

When he arrived at the hospital he lifted Vee up into his arms then ran inside.

He looked side to side then put Vee in a nearby wheelchair.

"I NEED HELP! SHE'S ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!"

A couple of nurses ran over then pushed the wheelchair away.

When Goku was about to follow them a nurse stopped him.

"Sir we need you to wait out here."

"But I'm her husband."

"You have to wait out here its the rules."

He sighed.

"Alright."

The nurse smiled at him before walking away.

Goku pulled his phone out of his pocket then dialed Vegeta's number.

He paced back and forth as he waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello."_

"Vegeta it's me."

_"Oh hello Goku how is Vivian?"_

"Um...were at the hospital."

"_Why?"_

"She is about to give birth."

"_We'll be right over."_

Goku then heard him hang up.

He closed his phone then put it in his pocket.

After a couple of minutes Vegeta, Rosicheena, and Tarble ran in.

They all ran over to Goku as he sat in a seat with his head in his hands.

"Is she alright?" Tarble asked.

"She's fine but they won't let me back there."

Rosicheena rubbed his back.

"Don't worry she will be fine she's a tough girl."

He chuckled.

"Don't I know it."

After two hours a doctor came out with a smile on his face.

"I'm looking for the family of Vivian Son."

They all stood up then approached him.

"Is my daughter alright?" Vegeta asked.

"She's perfectly fine, are you the husband of her?"

He pointed at Goku.

"Um...yes I am."

"All of you follow me."

They followed the doctor back to the birthing room.

He slowly opened the door letting them all in.

Vee laid on a hospital bed sweating with a baby in a blanket in her arms.

She slowly looked over then smiled at them.

"Come here guys."

They all walked toward her then examined the child.

Vegeta smirked when he saw his hair.

"I guess he gets his grandfather's hair."

The baby's hair was in a shape of a flame with bangs like Goku has.

Goku smiled then stroked his son's hair.

"What are we going to name him?"

"I'm not sure I wanted you to choose."

Goku looked at her confused.

"Why me?"

"Just because whatever it is I know it will be great."

He smiled then kissed her forehead.

He tapped his chin in thought.

He snapped his fingers when something came to mind.

"How about Raiden."

"Why do you want to name him that?" Tarble asked.

Goku gave them all a small smile.

"It was my father's middle name."

Vee smiled.

"Well I like it."

A nurse came in and wrote down Raiden's name and everything on his birth certificate.

After Vee was checked out as well as Raiden they all left back to the mansion.

When they got there they walked to his new room.

The walls were painted blue, it had a baby crib, a dresser, a closet, and all the things a baby would love.

Goku was holding Raiden in his arms as he slept then set him in his bed.

They all stood around his crib looking at him sleeping.

Tarble cocked his head to the side.

"He's so tiny."

"Of course he is silly, he's a baby." Rosicheena said.

Blaze walked into the room then examined the child.

Vee rubbed the top of his head as he sniffed Raiden's face.

He giggled as Blaze licked his face.

Blaze sat on the ground beside his crib then laid down.

Vegeta chuckled.

"I guess Blaze is Raiden's bodyguard."

"Good dog." Goku said.

Blaze barked in happiness as he wagged his tail.

Raiden began to cry from the bark making Tarble place his hands over his ears.

"I hate it when baby's cry!"

He walked out of the room leaving the adults in there.

Goku and Vee exchanged glances in confusion.

"You have to pick him up and calm him down." Rosicheena said.

Vee bent down then picked Raiden up in her arms.

She began to shush him and bounce up and down.

She was running on instinct.

Goku stood shocked as Vee calmed their son down.

Vee looked at him then smiled.

"Want to try Kakkarot?"

"No I'll probably make him cry or hurt him."

"No you won't just hold him the way I am."

He slowly nodded.

Vee handed him over to Goku as he carefully took his son into his arms.

Goku gulped looking down at his tiny son scared that he could simply crush him.

He held him the same way Vee was and began to bounce.

He looked at Vee, Vegeta, and Rosicheena smiling when he saw their nods.

"Well I think you two have everything under control call us if you need any advice."

Vegeta and Rosicheena walked out of the room and looked for Tarble before leaving.

Goku laid Raiden down in his crib then looked at Vee.

"Is this going to be hard?"

"Probably I read in a book that baby's keep crying in the middle of the night until they're about 1 year old."

Goku groaned.

"Oh joy."

Vee walked up to him then wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on top of his chest.

"Well it will be a fun little adventure to experience as long as you're by my side."

He smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

All of a sudden Raiden began to cry which ruined the moment.

Vee picked him up in her arms then tried to quiet him down but he wouldn't.

"Aw, why are you crying Raiden?"

As she tried to calm him down Goku got an idea.

"Follow me Vee and bring Raiden."

"Okay."

They walked into the kitchen where Goku grabbed a baby bottle then filled it with milk.

He grabbed a pot then filled it with hot water and put it over the stove.

He put the bottle inside of it as he waited for it to warm up.

Once he thought it was warm enough he shut off the burner then pulled the bottle out.

He tasted the milk to see if it was too hot but it wasn't.

He handed it to Vee with a smile.

"Try this, warm milk always puts me to sleep."

"Alright."

She grabbed the bottle then gave it to Raiden.

He opened his mouth up as Vee put the tip in and he began to drink.

She smiled when he drank the whole thing then began to sleep.

She put him over her shoulder then pat his back until he burped.

"Nice thinking Kakkarot."

"Thanks, I guess he's ready for bed now."

"I guess so."

They walked back up to his room then laid him down.

Vee kissed his little forehead before walking out of his room with Goku.

Vee yawned tiredly as she collapsed onto their bed.

Goku laid beside her then kissed her cheek.

"What a day, huh?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see what Raiden is like when he's older though."

"I know it's going to be great he'll be an awesome person." Goku said.

"Just as awesome as you."

Goku smirked.

"And as intelligent as you."

Vee rolled her eyes.

"Quit sweet talking Kakkarot I'm too tired to do anything."

He pouted.

"Aw man, alright get some sleep."

She yawned then rested her head on his chest.

Goku smiled then wrapped an arm around her falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

It has been 14 years since Raiden was born.

He was now a 14 year old boy in 9th grade at Orange Star High.

Vee and Goku had another child when Raiden was 6.

Her name was Kimi and she was now 8 years old.

She has black shoulder blade length hair, Goku's bangs, and Vegeta's face.

She was in 3rd grade at Orange Star Elementary.

Vee was now 35 years old and Goku was 37 years old.

Vee still writes books but now helps Yajirobi out with directing her upcoming movie about her first book.

Goku got a job as a motorcycle sells man.

Currently, Vee was typing on her laptop when Raiden and Kimi ran in.

Kimi had tears in her eyes as she pulled at Vee's pant leg.

"Mommy! Raiden hurt my feelings!"

"No I didn't! Quit lying!"

Vee smiled at her children then picked Kimi up onto her lap.

Vee wiped away her tears then bounced her on her lap.

"Now tell me what happened."

Kimi nodded.

"I was doing my homework and I asked him for help."

"And I helped her!"

Vee looked at Raiden.

"Let your sister explain what happened first."

He growled then crossed his arms over his chest.

"When he was helping me I didn't understand it so he called me stupid."

Vee sighed then rubbed her back.

"Its okay sweetie, now Raiden tell me your side of the story."

"I was helping her with her homework and I go frustrated when she didn't understand so I said you're not stupid you should be able to do this."

"Is that true Kimi?"

She looked up at Vee with tears in her eyes.

"Sort of."

Vee chuckled then kissed her nose.

"How about you go play."

Her face brightened up.

"Okay mommy."

She jumped out of Vee's lap then ran out of the room.

Raiden looked at Vee.

She smiled at him then began to type again.

"She's a little girl Raiden."

"I know that I wish I had a little brother instead."

"That isn't nice Raiden think of it this way when she's old enough she can help you with girls."

He blushed.

"That's why I have dad."

"Trust me your father wasn't the best with women."

"He wasn't?"

"To me he wasn't."

"Why is that?"

"Just because, do you have any homework you should be doing?"

He groaned.

"Yes."

"Then get it done I have to work on my book."

"Okay."

Raiden walked out of her room then into his.

Kimi sat on his bed smirking.

He growled.

"You are such a liar Kimi."

"No I'm not."

"I never even said you were stupid."

"I know that but I was bored."

"So you tried to get me in trouble?"

She smiled then nodded.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're the most evil little girl I've known."

"I'm not evil Raiden just bored."

"Whatever can you get out of my room? I have to do my homework."

"Okay bye big brother."

She hopped off his bed then walked out of his room.

She walked down the stairs seeing Blaze lying on the couch.

She walked over to him then began to scratch his stomach.

She squealed when she was picked up.

She turned her head around seeing her smiling father.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi princess what are you doing?"

"Just playing with Blaze."

"Sounds fun."

He placed her on the ground then smirked.

"But I know a better way to have fun."

She raised an eyebrow.

He then began to tickle her.

She giggled as she tried to push his hands away but it wasn't working.

"D-Daddy! St...Stop!"

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"S-Stop!"

"Don't stop? Okay."

Right when she was about to pee her pants the doorbell rang.

He stopped tickling her letting her catch her breath.

She panted then giggled.

She stood up then hugged him before running up the stairs.

Goku smiled as she ran away then stood up.

He walked toward the door then opened it seeing two men.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Hey Goku is that you?"

"Um...yes that's my name who are you two?"

"It's me! Yamcha!"

Goku's eyes widened.

"Yamcha? So you must be..."

"You guessed it, 17."

Goku stepped outside then closed the door.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to say hi it's been a while."

"Yeah it has when were you two released?"

"A couple days ago."

"And you're visiting me why?"

"Because a friend of ours wanted us to give you this, he said he didn't want you to see him."

17 handed him an envelope that said **Goku/Kakkarot **on the front.

"Okay I guess I'll see you two later."

They waved to him before leaving.

Goku opened the door then stepped in closing it behind him.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Vee making dinner.

He placed the envelope on the table then kissed her cheek.

"How was your day Vee?"

"Fine."

"What are you making?"

"Lasagna."

He nodded then stared at the envelope.

Vee looked at him then followed his gaze.

"What's in the envelope?"

"I don't know yet two old friends of mine dropped it off a few minutes ago."

"Who were they?"

"Yamcha and 17 I met them in jail."

She nodded then picked the envelope up.

She examined it then raised an eyebrow.

"There is no return address or our address weird."

"I know I'm not going to open it right away though."

"Okay."

She set it on the table.

Raiden ran down the stairs a couple seconds later with a scowl on his face.

Goku and Vee exchanged glances.

"What's the matter son?" Goku asked.

"Kimi destroyed my essay! It took me hours to write it!"

"How do you know that your sister destroyed it?"

"Just look at it!"

He threw his paper on the table.

It was ripped up, had markings all over it, and bite marks.

"Blaze could have done this."

"No he didn't! Kimi is not innocent! She's constantly trying to get me in trouble! And do things like this to me!"

Goku stood up then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son she is an 8 year old girl."

He shrugged his hand off then growled.

"She is driving me mad! I can't take it! I'm going to Uncle Tarble's!"

"Raiden wait, you need to calm down."

"I am going to Uncle Tarble's."

He turned around then ran up the stairs.

Vee sighed then rubbed her temples.

"Why do those two always have to fight?"

"Don't ask me but Raiden seemed extra mad maybe we need to have a chat with Kimi."

Vee nodded.

"Kimi! Come down here!" Goku yelled.

"Coming!"

She ran down the stairs then walked into the kitchen.

Goku picked her up then set her on his lap.

"Sweetheart your brother said you did this to his essay."

He picked up the torn up paper and showed it to her.

Kimi looked at it confused.

"I didn't do that."

"He said you're always trying to get him in trouble, is that true? And don't lie."

She looked at her parents then bit her lip.

She looked at her hands.

"Sometimes."

Goku and Vee looked at each other.

"Why would you want to do that to him? He's your big brother." Vee asked.

"I know but it's just fun."

"It's not nice to do that to someone even if you think its fun."

They all jumped a little when they heard the front door slam.

"Where is Raiden going?"

"To Uncle Tarble's."

"Why?"

"Because he's very angry that you tore up his essay."

"But I didn't do that."

"Kimi what did I say about lying." Goku said.

"But I'm telling the truth I didn't do that."

"Who else could have done that? Now go to your room."

"But-"

"No buts now go."

She looked at her mother for support but she looked away.

Kimi rubbed her nose then got off her father's lap and slowly walked up the stairs.

Goku sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

As Raiden walked into the city he felt like someone was following him.

He turned around and didn't see anyone.

He gulped then sped up his pace.

He began to hear someone walking behind him.

He started to run then hid in an alley.

As he caught his breath he looked out into the street not seeing anyone or anything except for the darkness of night.

When he walked out onto the sidewalk he gasped when a black van parked right beside him.

He tried to turn around and run but two men blocked him off.

He gulped as he walked backwards.

One man pulled out a cloth then pressed it against his mouth.

Raiden struggled to get the man's hand off then began to feel drowsy.

The last thing he remembered was being pulled into the van and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Legal Love_**

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

It has been 4 hours and Kimi was sitting in her room.

Vee had called Tarble's house to see if Raiden had made it to his house but he never showed up.

She had started to get worried as she paced back and forth.

Goku stared at his wife as she freaked out about where their son was.

He walked up to her then grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down Vee! He will be alright he is our son after all."

"But where could he have gone? He's walked to Tarble's before and he's made it there safety."

"Just go sit down on the couch okay? I'll call the police."

She nodded.

Goku picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Up in Kimi's room she heard the entire conversation and gulped.

She walked over to her computer then searched where his phone was.

Unknown to Raiden, Kimi put a GPS chip in his phone so she could track his every movement.

She may be an 8 year old but she was very smart and clever.

When she located where his phone was she noticed he was somewhere in a deserted location.

She wrote down the quadrants then walked out of her room.

She walked down the stairs then peeked into the kitchen seeing her father talking on the phone.

She looked into the living room seeing her mother crying her eyes out.

She walked back up to her room then opened up her closet.

She dressed in black pants, a black T-Shirt, a black hoodie, and some black chucks.

Once she had it all on she put her hood up then grabbed her phone.

She entered the quadrants then opened her window.

When she was about to leave she saw her pocket knife.

She grabbed it real quick then put it in her pocket.

She stood on the edge of her window then jumped onto the thick tree branch not too far from her window.

She slowly climbed down the tree then walked off in search of her brother.

When she finally reached the location she saw a giant warehouse.

She slowly walked toward the entrance then peeked inside.

She nearly gasped.

Her brother was tied to a chair as three men talked to each other.

She gulped.

She slowly walked inside avoiding their line of vision.

When she got close enough to them she saw her brother's scared look on his face.

He looked over at her making his eyes widen.

He bit his lip then looked at the men.

"Hey guys."

"What?"

"I really have to use the bathroom."

"So what?"

"Can't you untie me so I can use it?"

"No way."

"Yamcha, 17, one of you take him to use the bathroom." One man said.

"What! Why?" Yamcha asked.

"Do you really want to pick up his mess?"

He growled then untied him.

Yamcha followed Raiden until he reached the bathroom.

"Don't try to hide in there I have a key."

"Gotcha."

He closed the door then looked at his sister.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get killed!"

"Mom and dad heard about you not arriving at Uncle Tarble's and they freaked out."

"Well you need to get out of here."

"But you'll get hurt!"

"I don't care now go."

"Not without you!"

They both gasped when someone banged on the door.

"Brat get out of there! We hear you talking to yourself."

"C-Coming! You have to go!"

She felt tears fill up in her eyes.

He hugged her then kissed her forehead.

"Just tell mom and dad where I am okay."

"Okay just stay safe."

She nodded.

She saw a window then had Raiden help her out of it.

When she was out she wiped away her tears then turned around.

She gasped when she ran into someone.

"What do we have here?"

She gulped then backed up.

"H-Hi."

He tapped his chin.

"You look a lot like a little brat I use to take care of until she got me arrested."

She remembered about her pocket knife then reached into her pocket.

She pulled it out then stabbed his ankle.

He yelled in pain as she ran under his legs and kept running.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

She turned around seeing the man running after her.

She screamed when he began shooting at her.

She yelled in pain when he shot her leg making her run slowly.

She felt tears run down her cheeks as he grew closer and closer.

Right when he was about to grab her they heard a honking.

They looked to the side seeing a truck.

The man screamed then turned around and ran back to the warehouse.

Kimi screamed in horror as the truck got closer to her.

It stopped an inch in front of her making her sigh.

She winced in pain when she remembered about her leg.

The truck driver got out of his truck then rushed to her side.

She gasped in pain as she fell over and passed out.

Back at the mansion Vee was watching the news.

She glanced over into the kitchen seeing Goku clutching his head.

She stood up then walked into the kitchen and rubbed his back.

"We'll find him Kakkarot."

"I hope so."

She sighed then directed her attention the letter with Goku's name on it.

"Have you opened that yet?"

"Not yet."

"You should."

"Fine."

He grabbed the letter then ripped it open.

He pulled the letter out and read it aloud.

"It's been a while hasn't it Kakkarot, you took away my girl so I'm taking your brats better watch them closely, from your old pal Broly."

Goku growled as he crumbled the paper up.

"But I thought Broly was over the break up."

"I doubt it."

Vee gasped.

"What if he kidnapped Raiden?"

"I don't know."

They both sighed then gasped as they looked at each other.

"KIMI!"

They raced up the stairs and opened her door seeing her window open.

Vee ran over to her window and looked out it not seeing anyone.

"No! Not my baby's!"

She fell to her knees sobbing.

Goku walked over to her then hugged her.

"It's going to be okay we'll find them."

Goku picked her up bridal style then carried her downstairs.

He set her down on the couch and began to rock her side to side.

Blaze began to bark at them.

"Blaze be quiet."

He wouldn't stop.

"What is it Blaze?"

He began to bark at the TV.

Goku looked at the TV then gasped.

Vee looked up then gasped as well.

On the TV was Kimi being moved into an ambulance?

"Kimi! We have to get her Kakkarot!"

"I know lets go."

He grabbed his motorcycle keys then rushed into the garage.

Vee looked at him curiously.

"We'll get there faster on my bike."

Vee grabbed a helmet then got on behind him.

Goku put the kickstand up then drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

When they reached there they ran inside and ran to the front desk.

"Were looking for Kimi Son."

"Sorry but no one is here named as Kimi Son."

"What about that little girl on the news?"

The woman nodded.

"Room 5091 on the 5th floor."

"Thanks."

They both ran to an elevator then got in.

When they finally found her room they ran in seeing a doctor checking her vitals.

Kimi looked at them nervously then gulped.

"Who are you two?" The doctor asked.

"Were her parents."

He looked at Kimi.

"They're telling the truth."

"Okay I'll be right back."

The doctor then walked out of the room.

Vee walked over to Kimi's side then hugged her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie; how did Broly kidnap you?"

"Who's Broly?"

"A terrible man."

"Oh, well I was never kidnapped I kind of...left."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"I put a GPS chip in Raiden's phone and went to track him down."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys would have never let me go."

"That's because we don't want you getting hurt."

She bit her lip.

She then remembered something that came to mind.

"But when I was leaving the warehouse the man who shot my leg said I looked like a brat he took care of a long time ago until she put him in jail."

Vee gasped then paled.

Goku calmed her down then let her sit down.

"That man was probably your mother's old adoptive father."

"Why did you put him in jail mommy?"

Vee had tears running down her cheeks.

"B-Because he beat me."

Vee gasped.

"He has Raiden! He might hurt him!"

"Calm down Kimi we'll find him I promise you that." Goku said.

Kimi sniffled as tears rolled down her face.

Goku bent down then hugged her.

Kimi swore she would fine her brother no matter what it takes.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Legal Love**_

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

When Kimi was finally allowed to leave the hospital they all drove to Tarble's home.

Goku held Kimi's hand as the three of them walked up to the front door.

Once they knocked on it Tarble opened it with a smile.

"Hey guys did you find Raiden yet?"

"No but were going to drop Kimi off here." Vee said.

"Why?"

"Just in case someone comes after her they won't know where she is."

"Alright be careful."

"Thanks."

Goku bent down then kissed the top of Kimi's head.

Vee kissed her forehead then handed her over to Tarble.

He waved to them as they got in their car and drove away.

Tarble looked down at his niece and smiled.

"Want to watch some cartoons?"

"Sure."

He let her walk in then closed the door.

Kimi walked over to his couch then sat down with a frown on her face.

Tarble noticed this then walked over to her side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're a bad liar now tell me what's wrong."

She sighed.

"If it weren't for me Raiden would have never gotten kidnapped."

"You can't blame yourself."

"I could have saved him but I am too small and weak to help."

Tarble pulled her into his lap then hugged her.

"It will be okay your parents will find him."

"They already know where he is but I'm scared they'll get hurt too."

"Your parents are tough they'll be fine."

She sighed.

After a couple of hours Kimi grew bored.

She glanced over at Tarble seeing that he was asleep.

She walked over to his laptop then pulled out a flash drive.

She put it in the computer seeing a bunch of files pop up.

She smirked when she remembered she put a GPS chip in her parent's pockets.

Once she tracked them down she noticed they were right beside where Raiden was just sitting there.

She gasped when she realized they must have been caught.

She looked over at Tarble then sighed.

"_I'm sorry Uncle Tarble."_ She thought.

She ran up to his room then smirked.

Good thing Tarble was an officer.

She put on her black clothing then grabbed pepper spray, a tazer, and a gun.

She grabbed a small black book bag then put all of it inside.

Once she had everything she needed she walked out of the house and ran to hers.

She opened the garage then smiled when she noticed her father's motorcycle was still there.

She grabbed the keys and put a helmet on then got on the motorcycle.

"_I hope I don't break this thing."_ She thought.

She started the engine then backed up.

Once she was on the road she gulped before driving away.

She gasped as she almost hit a bunch of cars and trucks.

When she finally got to the warehouse she parked the motorcycle on the other side of the road.

Once she crossed the road she ran over to the warehouse then looked through the door.

Broly laughed as he looked down at the tied up Vee, Goku, and Raiden.

"Isn't this sweet a family gathering?"

"Let us go Broly."

"How about no."

He brought his fist back then hit Goku in the stomach.

Goku gasped as he coughed up spit.

Raiden and Vee looked at Goku in horror then glared at Broly.

He rolled his eyes then pulled out his gun aiming it at Goku.

"You took away Vivian from me I could have earned millions! But you ruined it."

"S-She would have come to her senses eventually."

"Yeah right women are so gullible and stupid they can't even fight."

Vee glared at him.

Broly smirked then grabbed her face.

"And I have a special someone for you to see come on out Mitch."

Vee gasped in horror.

Mitch smirked as he stumbled towards them as he drank some whiskey.

When he got to them he got in Vee's face and laughed.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"H-How did you get out of jail?" Vee asked.

"Broly bailed me out."

"How did you even know about Mitch?"

"I have my sources now Yamcha, 17 watch these idiots while Mitch and I chat."

They nodded then aimed their guns at them.

"Yamcha, 17 why are you doing this? We were friends." Goku said.

"Friends? When you're in jail you don't have friends."

Yamcha put his gun in his pocket then punched Goku across the face.

He laughed evilly as he began to punch him over and over again until his face was bloody.

"Does that prove we aren't friends?"

Goku didn't respond as his head hung.

Kimi looked in horror at her family being tortured.

She pulled out the gun from her book bag then aimed it at 17's leg.

When she had a clear shot she pulled the trigger.

17 yelled in pain as he dropped his gun then clutched his leg.

"What happened?"

"Someone shot me!"

Yamcha looked around not seeing anyone.

Mitch and Broly ran out and looked at 17.

"Why are you screaming?"

"Someone shot him but I don't see anyone."

"Mitch go look around."

Mitch pulled out his gun then walked toward the entrance.

Kimi gulped then hid beside the warehouse.

When Mitch looked out the entrance and didn't see anyone he walked around.

Kimi put the gun in her book bag then pulled out the pepper spray and hid it in her jacket.

When Mitch found her he smirked.

"You came back for more I see."

She gulped.

He lifted her up by her hoodie aiming the gun at her forehead.

"This time I won't miss."

"And neither will I."

He raised an eyebrow.

Kimi pulled out the pepper spray then sprayed him in the eyes.

He screamed in pain as he dropped his gun and Kimi.

She picked up his gun then got rid of all the bullets throwing them into the road.

Mitch growled in anger when he managed to open one eye.

"You will die!"

Kimi pulled out her tazer then tazed his leg.

He fell to the ground having a spasm.

She took that opportunity to run inside of the warehouse.

"Yamcha take her out!"

She looked over at them then gasped.

As Yamcha began to shoot her she hid behind a crate.

She saw a big piece of metal then smirked when she got an idea.

When Yamcha ran out of bullets he made his way over to the crate.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw a bunch of metal gathered together.

He looked closer at it then screamed in pain when a hand reached out and tazed him.

She pushed the metal over then looked from behind the crates.

17 was laying on the ground probably dying from the amount of blood he was losing.

But Broly was nowhere to be seen.

She slowly walked toward her tied up family.

"Kimi! What are you doing here?" Vee asked.

"Obviously getting you all out."

As she began to untie Raiden she didn't see Broly behind her.

She gasped as she felt the cold from a gun touch her head.

"Get on the ground brat."

She slowly did as he said.

Broly looked at Vee's face then laughed.

"This is your other brat isn't it Vivian?"

"Leave her alone Broly."

"Now why would I? She is your brat and also Kakkarots."

He lifted her up by her hood then smirked.

"I could make her my child if I wanted to."

Her eyes widened.

"No way I'd ever be your kid!"

"Fine you've chosen the same fate as your family."

"W-What's that?"

"Death."

He pulled out another chair then tied her up pulling her book bag off.

He smirked when he pulled out the pepper spray, gun, and tazer.

"Now where would a little girl get all these things?"

She growled at him.

He rolled his eyes then placed the objects on a crate as he walked away.

"Kimi did you get all that from Tarble?" Vee asked.

"Yes but I only took it so I could help you guys."

"You're going to get killed."

"I don't care! As long as I'm dying with my family I'm fine."

She looked over at Raiden then frowned.

"Raiden I'm sorry for all the things I've done to annoy you."

"It's okay Kimi I know you never really meant it."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's fine."

Broly came back and fake gagged.

"Family time is over now who dies first."

He tapped his chin with his gun as he looked at everyone.

"Should it be Vivian or Kakkarot or their brats?"

"Broly let the children go."

"No why would I do that?"

"They are only children please just let them go."

"Let me think...no."

He aimed the gun at Goku who was starting to wake up from his beating.

He looked up then glared at Broly who had a smirk on his face.

"You won't escape this Kakkarot say goodbye."

Vee and the children shut their eyes as Broly pulled the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Legal Love **_

_**Chapter 13 **_

* * *

As Broly pulled the trigger back everyone shut their eyes.

Their eyes snapped open when they heard Broly scream.

They all gasped when they saw Blaze biting his arm.

Kimi and Raiden smiled as they cheered their dog on.

Blaze bit Broly's leg making a huge bite mark appear.

He screamed in pain as he clutched the bite mark.

Blaze walked to Broly's side then pulled a knife out of his pocket.

He walked up to Raiden then placed it in his hand.

"Good boy."

Once Raiden cut himself free he walked over to his father.

He cut the ropes off of him then walked over to Kimi.

After he cut her and his mother free they all looked at Blaze.

"I wonder how he found us." Kimi said.

"He might have followed you here Kimi."

"Oh well we better go."

"No one is going anywhere!" Broly yelled.

They all turned around seeing Broly standing up with a gun in his hand.

Goku growled as he grabbed the knife out of Raiden's hand.

Broly laughed.

"Really Kakkarot? You really think that puny knife will do anything against my gun?"

"I'm hoping."

He walked up to them then grabbed Kimi and Raiden.

Vee gasped as she tried to run forward and grab them but Goku pulled her back.

"If you all think your leaving alive your sadly mistaken."

"Broly leave them out of this." Vee said.

"I can't Vivian its either these two are coming with me or your coming with me."

Goku stood in front of Vee.

"None of them are going with you Broly."

He chuckled as he pressed the gun to Raiden's head.

"You really want to risk your children's lives?"

Kimi looked over to the side and saw the gun she took from Tarble.

She noticed he only had a grip on Raiden and didn't have one on her.

She slowly walked under his legs then made her way over to the gun.

When she was about to grab it a bullet flew past her ear.

She turned around seeing Broly smirking at her.

"Nice try girl now get over here."

She looked at her parents and Raiden then glared at Broly.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"I said no."

He chuckled.

"Your as brave and stupid as your father."

She growled then grabbed the gun and aimed it at his head.

Broly aimed his gun at Raiden's head with a smirk on his face.

"Drop the gun Broly."

"Drop yours little girl."

She gulped.

She saw his finger starting to pull the trigger.

She whistled making Blaze bit his leg.

He screamed in pain as he let go of Raiden.

Kimi ran over to her parents then handed the gun to her father.

He took it from her hands then shot Broly in the head.

Raiden covered Kimi's eyes as he fell over dead.

She began to cry as Raiden held her.

Vee bent down then hugged the two of them.

"Don't I get a hug?"

She smiled then stood up.

"Of course."

She hugged Goku then lightly kissed him on the lips.

He smiled then looked at his son.

"You two were very brave."

"Thanks dad."

Goku bent down then picked Kimi up.

"And I'm so proud of you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess."

"We all better get home." Vee said.

"Oh that reminds me here are your keys to your motorcycle."

She pulled his keys out of her pocket then handed them to him.

"Why did you have my keys Kimi?"

"Cause I drove your motorcycle here."

All their eyes widened.

They ran out of the warehouse and saw his motorcycle parked on the other side of the road.

He smiled as he walked over to it then put the keys in.

Vee got on behind him, Kimi sat in front of him, and Raiden sat in between Vee and Goku.

Once they all arrived home Kimi hugged the floor.

Vee chuckled then grabbed her hand.

"Time for bed."

"Aw do I have to mommy?"

"Yes you do now come on."

She pouted as she led her up to her room.

After she was in her pajamas Vee kissed her forehead then left her room.

She walked into her and Goku's room then turned on her computer.

She smiled as she began to type something.

Goku yawned as he walked into their room then took his pants and shirt off leaving him in his boxers.

"What are you doing Vee?"

"Just typing the last few chapters on my book."

"Cool."

He laid down in their bed then shut his eyes.

After an hour or so Vee finally finished typing.

She yawned as she closed her laptop then laid on their bed not having the energy to change into her pajamas.

Goku smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"We have the greatest kids ever."

"That we do goodnight Kakkarot."

"Night Vee love you."

"Love you too."

They both grew up in strange circumstances.

They both fell in love.

They both had two wonderful children.

And best of all.

They stayed together forever.

* * *

**Thats the end I hope you all enjoyed it i know the last few chapters sucked but ive been busy with skool and such**


End file.
